headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Roan Shryne
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 59 BBY (approx) | died = 19 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader | actor = }} Roan Shryne is a fictional character featured in the Star Wars franchise. He is part of the Star Wars Expanded Universe and was the main character from the 2005 novel Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader by James Luceno. Biography Roan Shryne was a human born on the planet Weytta approximately 59 years before the Battle of Yavin. Born with Force-sensitive abilities that developed when he was about three-years-old, Roan Shryne was taken in by the Jedi Order and raised in the ways of the Jedi on Coruscant. His mentor was Jedi Master Nat-Sem. Among the various insights that Nat-Sem bestowed upon his padawan, he taught Roan a series of meditative exercises to help him to perceive the true will of the Force. Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader; James Luceno; June 27th, 2006; Pages 4-5 (paperback edition) As a Jedi Knight, Roan was pressed into service during the First Battle of Geonosis - a major conflict that inaugurated a series of campaigns collectively known as the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, Roan and Nat were part of a two-hundred strong Jedi contingent that went to the planet Geonosis to rescue captives Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. During the initial stage of the battle in Petranaki Arena, Roan witnessed the beheading of bounty hunter Jango Fett at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu. Unfortunately, he also had to watch his mentor Nat-Sem fall in a hail of battle droid blaster fire. Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader; James Luceno; June 27th, 2006; Page 7 (paperback edition) Shortly following the death of Separatist leader Count Dooku aboard the Invisible Hand, General Shryne was one of several Jedi to participate in the Battle of Murkhana. Along with Bol Chatak and her padawan Olee Starstone, as well as the 32nd Air Combat Wing of the Grand Army of the Republic, Roan helped to sabotage the deflector shield generators protecting a landing platform on Murkhana Bay, allowing Republic gunships the ability to land and provide aerial support to the ground troops already stationed on the planet. After the landing platform was secured, the clone troopers received Order 66 from Chancellor Palpatine, instructing them to execute the Jedi on sight. Roan sensed that something was amiss and Bol, Olee and he nearly walked into a clone trooper ambush. One commando however, "Climber", questioned the validity of the order and detonated an EMP grenade, thus providing Roan and the others cover so they could slip away before the other troopers could carry out their orders. Notes & Trivia * Further information, as well as an image of Roan Shryne, was presented in the article "Order 66: Destroy All Jedi" featured in Star Wars Insider #87. * Roan Shryne has been retroactively inserted into the arena battle sequence in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. He witnessed the beheading of bounty hunter Jango Fett and was present when his master, Nat-Sem was slain. Star Wars Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader; James Luceno; June 27th, 2006; Page 7 (paperback edition) See also External Links * * Roan Shryne at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Characters who were born in 59 BBY Category:19 BBY/Deaths Category:Clone Wars participants Category:First Battle of Geonosis participants Category:Battle of Murkhana participants Category:Jedi Masters Category:Novel characters